Alolan Exeggutor
Summary Alolan Exeggutor is the Alolan version of the Pokemon Exeggutor, hence the name. Like its mainland counterpart, it evolves from Exeggcute with the power of a Leaf Stone. Due to the intense sun in Alola in comparison to the other areas of the Pokemon world, it grows much taller than other Exeggutor, and this awakens some sort of draconic power within it. For some reason, it is the pride of the Alolan people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Exeggutor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Coconut Pokemon; Pokedex Entry #103 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid; Its heads occasionally drop off and become Exeggcute, but it regrows them), Healing, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, & Water Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Alolan Dugtrio) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Should have superior stamina to Raticate, who can swim across oceans with no effort) Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Psychic Seed. Some type of berry Intelligence: High in battle, instinctual to average otherwise Weaknesses: Poison, Flying, Dragon, Fairy, Bug, and especially Ice attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Frisk:' At the start of the fight, Exeggutor automatically knows what item(s) its foe is holding. *'Harvest:' A hidden ability. Exeggutor has a chance to recreate the berry it was once holding after it eats it. Moves Via Level-Up *'Barrage:' Exeggutor hurls several round and hard objects at the opponent repeatedly. *'Uproar:' Exeggutor creates an uproar, doing continuous damage so long as its active and preventing all that hear it from going to sleep. *'Hypnosis:' Exeggutor uses its mental powers to make the opponent either go to sleep or do its bidding. *'Reflect:' Exeggutor puts up a barrier that halves the damage of all physical attacks to it or its allies for a while. *'Leech Seed:' Exeggutor attaches a seed to the opponent, which continuously saps their health to add onto Exeggutor's until the opponent's defeat. *'Bullet Seed:' Exeggutor launches high-velocity seeds repeatedly. *'Stun Spore:' Exeggutor releases a powder that paralyzes those who touch it. *'Poison Powder:' Exeggutor releases a powder that poisons those who make contact with it. *'Sleep Powder:' Exeggutor releases a powder that puts those who touch it to sleep. *'Confusion:' Exeggutor uses a telekinetic attack that has a chance to confuse. *'Worry Seed:' Exeggutor attaches a seed to the opponent that replaces any ability with insomnia. *'Natural Gift:' Exeggutor uses the berry it's holding to use an attack with a varying effect. *'Solar Beam:' Exeggutor collects light from the sun, charging up. Then it uses the light to create a mini sun that blasts a powerful beam of light at the opponent. *'Extrasensory:' Exeggutor attacks with an odd invisible power that has a chance to make the foe flinch. *'Bestow:' Exeggutor gives its foe its held item. *'Dragon Hammer:' Alolan Exeggutor's signature move. Exeggutor slams its neck and head down on the opponent with tremendous and draconic force. *'Seed Bomb:' Exeggutor launches seeds that explode on contact. *'Psyshock:' Exeggutor uses a special psychic attack that does damage based on the physical durability of the opponent, rather than special. *'Egg Bomb:' Exeggutor launches an egg (which may or may not be one of its heads) that explodes on contact with the opponent. *'Wood Hammer:' Exeggutor slams into the opponent with so much plant power that it does recoil damage to itself. *'Leaf Storm:' Exeggutor attacks with a storm of leaves. This move is so powerful that its cost sharply lowers the special attack of its user. Via Breeding *'Ancient Power:' Exeggutor creates rocks to throw at the opponent with a prehistoric power. This has a chance to raise every single one of Exeggutor's stats. *'Block:' Exeggutor blocks the opponent, preventing escape. *'Curse:' At the cost of some speed, Exeggutor raises its attack and defense. *'Giga Drain:' Exeggutor saps sizable amount energy from the opponent to heal itself. *'Grassy Terrain:' Exeggutor terraforms the surrounding area into a grassy plain with special effects, such as healing all grounded combatants every once in a while and upping the power of Grass attacks by 1.5x. *'Ingrain:' Exeggutor plants itself into the ground, absorbing nutrients and healing itself. However, Exeggutor can no longer move freely. *'Lucky Chant:' Exeggutor creates a charm for itself that prevents it from being hit by critical hits. *'Moonlight:' Exeggutor uses the power of the moon to heal itself. *'Nature Power:' Exeggutor uses an attack that varies depending on the terrain. *'Power Swap:' Exeggutor swaps the physical and special attack stats of it and its opponent. *'Guard Swap:' Exeggutor swaps the physical and special defense stats of it and its opponent. *'Synthesis:' Exeggutor absorbs sunlight to heal itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Orochimaru (Naruto) Orochimaru's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Species Category:Trees Category:Dragons Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Tier 7